Admiral (Marine Rank)
Admiral (大将, taishō) is a title of admiral signified senior command rank in the Marines. Admirals, also known generally as flag officers, were typically responsible for a high level military command at battle group or fleet level, and/or for administrative and political duties relating to Marine operations. In One Piece, Admirals are shown as being the second highest rank behind the Fleet Admiral. Marine Admirals In the One Piece world, there are only three Marines with the title of Admiral. They are known by their aliases: "Aokiji" (Blue Pheasant), "Akainu" (Red Dog), and "Kizaru" (Yellow Monkey). The Admirals and Fleet Admiral Sengoku are the only Marines within the World Government who have the authority and ability to issue a Buster Call.One Piece manga - Chapter 319, Robin states that the Admirals are the World Government's "Greatest Powers". The Admirals are crowned the World Government's "Ultimate Attack Force", and are the strongest individual fighters within the World Government and the Marines. Fleet Admiral Sengoku was once an Admiral prior to his promotion; this was during the Ohara Incident. Should a World Noble be opposed or injured, an Admiral will be summoned to take down the assailants who did the damage. Failure is not acceptable. The current three Admirals all have Logia Devil-Fruit based powers representing their respective color. All of their powers are very destructive, even when comparing to an average Logia user. A common trait so far seen between the admirals is that they are apt swordsmen when creating blades from their own element. It is unknown if Akainu shares this ability, though, as he has only been seen firing mass amounts of magma. List of Admirals *Aokiji (Real name: Kuzan; Promoted from Vice Admiral rank) *Akainu (Real name: Sakazuki; Promoted from Vice Admiral rank) *Kizaru (Real name: Borsalino) *Sengoku (Promoted to Fleet Admiral rank) It has been revealed that Garp has, on more than one occasion, turned down the promotion to become Admiral. He has stated that he doesn't need a higher position to do what he wants. Trivia * They are all taller than an average human and are close in height to each other. * All three Admirals are based upon Japanese actors and are drawn to resemble them. * Each personality fits the aliases (Aokiji, the pheasant, is somewhat lazy; Kizaru, the monkey, is quite absent-minded and irresponsible; and Akainu, the dog, is very loyal). * Their aliases are taken from Momotaro legends, there a pheasant, a dog and a monkey assisted the boy hero, Momotaro, on his adventures. * Their aliases have subtractive primary colors (blue, red and yellow). * They all possess Logia-class Devil Fruits that correspond to their aliases (blue for ice, yellow for light, and red for magma) * As Sengoku was once an Admiral, it is unknown if he has an animal-based alias with an associated color, although it has been hinted that his nickname 'The Buddha' has something to do with his Devil Fruit ability. * Each of them wear different suits that correspond to their Devil Fruit color. * Each of the three Admirals have their own methods of combat with their Devil Fruit powers: Aokiji usually creates ice-weapons to hurl at his opponents; Kizaru usually shoot destructive beams from his feet; Akainu usually launches gigantic molten fists. References See also * Fleet Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * For the "Pirate Admiral", see Don Krieg. Site Navigation de:Admiral Category:Ranks Category:Marine Admirals